Le gratte papier
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Weatherby Swann et sa fille font la rencontre d'un obscur employé de la Compagnie des Indes. Rien qui ne devrait avoir des conséquences dans le futur...


**Disclaimer** : _Pirates des Caraïbes_ est la propriété de Disney.

**Rating :** PG/T

**Le gratte-papier**

D'un pas alerte, Weatherby Swann monta quatre à quatre les escaliers du quartier général de la Compagnie des Indes. Alors qu'un planton s'approchait de lui pour s'enquérir des raisons de sa venue, Swann se tourna et lança un regard impatient en direction de sa fille, Elizabeth.

« Voyons, plus vite ! Elizabeth, c'est toi qui as insisté pour venir. Inutile de rester ainsi dans le froid ! »

Une fois rejoint par la petite fille, Swann daigna enfin donner la raison de sa visite au factionnaire.

« Mon nom est Weatherby Swann. J'avais rendez-vous avec Mr Thomas Pitt. »

Le planton s'effaça pour les laisser passer, indiquant d'un geste vague l'emplacement des bureaux de leur hôte. Le petit groupe se fraya un chemin au milieu des administrateurs et des marchands de la Compagnie qui se pressaient avec affairement tout autour d'eux. Elizabeth trottinait sur ses petites jambes pour ne pas se laisser distancer tout en jetant des regards curieux au luxueux bâtiment.

Swann pénétra dans une antichambre où un homme à un bureau s'agitait derrière une impressionnante pile de documents. Il ne leva pas le nez de sa feuille tandis que Swann s'approchait de lui, obligeant ce dernier à éclaircir bruyamment sa gorge.

« Je viens voir Mr. Thomas Pitt, expliqua Swann.

– Il est sorti. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, » répondit le bonhomme avec indifférence, toujours sans quitter des yeux son travail.

L'insolence du gaillard agaça Swann. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être ici ! Thomas Pitt n'était pas de ses amis. Ancien gouverneur aux Indes où il avait mis la main sur un fabuleux diamant qui lui avait valu le surnom de « Diamond » Pitt, il était, aux yeux de Swann, l'exemple même de l'aventurier habitué à être traité comme un roi dans les colonies et acceptant mal, une fois de retour au pays, de n'être qu'un petit parvenu parmi d'autres. La veille, alors qu'il se promenait avec Elizabeth à St James Park, il avait eu le malheur de tomber sur lui et s'était enquis de ses affaires par pure politesse.

« Plutôt bonne à dire vrai ! avait lancé Pitt d'un air content de lui. J'ai enfin trouvé un acheteur pour mon fameux diamant. Le duc d'Orléans, rien de moins. Le régent du royaume de France ! Mes fils et moi partons bientôt pour Calais. »

Weatherby Swann avait hoché la tête d'un air vaguement intéressé, pensant que les règles de la courtoisie ayant été respectées, il pouvait continuer son chemin, mais à son grand dam, Elizabeth avait entendu le mot « diamant ».

« Un diamant ? Il est vraiment gros ? Quel dommage qu'il parte en France, j'aurais tellement voulu le voir !

– Enfin, Elizabeth… » avait commencé Weatherby Swann, gêné.

Mais Pitt, sans doute parce qu'il avait lui-même l'habitude de prendre ses aises, ne sembla pas choqué par la grossièreté d'Elizabeth.

« Votre fille sait déjà ce qui est important, on dirait ! Pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas demain à mon bureau de la Compagnie ? C'est là que je le garde, en attendant. Non, non, ne protestez pas, Swann. C'est réglé. »

Résultat des courses, les voilà qui faisaient le pied de grue pendant qu'un simple gratte-papier se permettait de les snober. Swann commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Dites-moi mon brave, lança-t-il sèchement, pourrions-nous au moins nous asseoir quelque part ? »

Le scribouillard daigna enfin lever les yeux et fixa Swann avec des yeux pâles. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, et insolemment, Swann l'aurait parié, quand Thomas Pitt fit son apparition.

« Ah, Weatherby Swann, vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Venez, venez. Oh, Beckett, allez nous cherchez des rafraichissements. »

Beckett, puisque tel était visiblement son nom, lança un regard venimeux à Swann avant de se lever.

Une fois confortablement assis dans le bureau de Diamond Pitt, Swann sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'envoler. Après tout, si cela faisait plaisir à Elizabeth… Elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de s'émerveiller depuis la mort de sa mère, moins d'un an auparavant.

« Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous ? » demanda Pitt en ouvrant un écrin devant eux.

Elizabeth ne put retenir un cri de ravissement à la vue du diamant, et Swann dut reconnaître qu'il était assez impressionnant.

« Joli, n'est-ce pas ? fit Pitt. 141 carats. Il en faisait plus de 400 sous sa forme brute.

– Il parait qu'il est maudit. »

Swann sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu revenir Beckett, un plateau à la main. Le petit homme contemplait le diamant avec un intérêt presque malsain.

« Maudit ? répéta Pitt d'un ton où l'agacement le disputait à une légère inquiétude.

– C'est simplement ce que j'ai entendu dire », répondit Beckett d'un air à nouveau indifférent.

Swann se demanda pourquoi Pitt ne rabrouait pas son secrétaire mais l'ancien gouverneur n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'en rester là.

« Vous l'avez entendu dire ! lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Et quel genre de malédiction, s'il vous plait ?

– Oh, l'habituelle. Ruine, maladie et folie sur les propriétaires du diamant et leur descendance, ce genre de choses. Ils mourront tous dans la peine et l'affliction après avoir vu leurs plus nobles entreprises s'écrouler. »

Pitt regarda fixement Beckett pendant un long moment, avant de déclarer sèchement :

« Vraiment, vous accordez toujours autant d'importance aux racontars grotesques du premier excentrique venu. N'apprendrez-vous jamais de vos erreurs ? Disposez, au lieu de nous ennuyer avec vos contes de bonnes femmes. »

Le teint cramoisi et les lèvres pincées, Beckett battit en retraite. Elizabeth regardait à présent le diamant avec encore plus de fascination et Swann devinait bien pourquoi : un diamant, c'était très bien, mais un diamant maudit, c'était forcément mieux !

« Ce Cutler Beckett! grogna Thomas Pitt. C'est le plus jeune fils de Lord John Beckett. Le sixième ou le septième, autant dire qu'il ne touchera pas grand-chose de la fortune paternelle, encore moins du titre. On lui avait confié un travail important pour le compte de la Compagnie et ça a tourné à la catastrophe. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, on l'aurait renvoyé sans discussion, mais l'influence de son père… Enfin, bref, même comme gratte-papier, il ne vaut pas grand-chose… »

Quand Weatherby Swann fut parvenu à tirer Elizabeth de sa contemplation et eut remercié Pitt de l'occasion qu'il leur avait donnée d'admirer un tel joyau, ils retraversèrent l'antichambre. Beckett ne leva pas la tête de son travail et Swann ne daigna pas lui accorder le moindre « au revoir ».

« Est-ce que le petit homme a dit la vérité ? demanda Elizabeth une fois à l'air libre. À propos de la malédiction, et tout ? »

Weatherby Swann eut un petit rire.

« Bien sûr que non, ce sont des absurdités. Crois-moi, Elizabeth. Ce diamant ne fera plus parler de lui, pas plus que Pitt ou sa descendance, et il n'arrivera rien de particulier à ses prochains propriétaires ! Tout comme nous n'entendrons plus parler de ce Cutler Beckett, Dieu merci ! »

Le père et la fille s'éloignèrent dans les rues pluvieuses de Londres.

**FIN**

Petites précisions d'ordre historique : Thomas Pitt a vraiment existé, ainsi que le diamant. En revanche, il ne travaillait plus pour la Compagnie des Indes depuis longtemps quand il l'a vendu. Il a par ailleurs eu des descendants assez particuliers et qui ont fait parler d'eux (les deux William Pitt, Hester Stanhope…). Il n'y a pas non plus vraiment de malédiction relative au diamant, mais j'ai brodé à partir des problèmes de santé mentale qu'on prêtait aux Pitt, et du destin de certains possesseurs du diamant, qui est notamment passé des mains des Bourbons à celle d'un certain Napoléon (il est maintenant propriété du Louvres), tout ça pour faire coller à l'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes_.


End file.
